House
of Houses Aeducan, Harrowmont, Caridin and Astyth]] House is the formal term for dwarven families whose members are tied with bonds of kinship. The laws regarding houses are dictated by the caste system as well as their stature and rank within dwarven society. Background Honor, or the illusion of it, is fundamental to dwarves. It shapes their lives and behavior and all elements of dwarven society. Therefore, every house and family polices itself and the honor and behavior of its members in order to avoid one of the very worst fates a dwarf can endure: being named oathbreaker and consequently shunned.Dragon Age RPG Player's Guide, set 2, pg. 15. This is a matter of especial importance to noble houses, as nobles are considered to set the mode for the behavior of all other castes. A house's honor is directly tied to the honor and behavior of its members and their deeds. A loss of honor for any member connotes a loss of honor for all in the house. Known Houses Below are lists of the known dwarven houses, which are categorized depending on their caste. Houses of the same caste are then listed in an alphabetical order, while those whose status is unknown have their name italicized. Noble Houses Houses which are part of the Noble caste are collections of noble families typically related by blood.Dragon Age RPG Player's Guide, set 2, pg. 13. Most noble houses were initially founded by a Paragon but some were founded by high caste dwarves not originally of noble stock, typically Warrior or Smith caste. The respect accorded to a noble house is proportional to its age and accomplishments. Sometimes impoverished noble houses will marry a child to a wealthy non-noble house to gain its wealth and to elevate the lesser house.Dragon Age RPG Player's Guide, set 2, pg. 13. Noble houses or important nobles alone often act as patrons to lesser houses or families as well as function as patrons to great warriors in Provings and artists of merit. The noble house gains honor as the subject of their patronage excels and achieves greater status, so the relationship is mutually beneficial. * Aeducan * Astyth''Based on Heirsplitter description. * Bemot * Branka [note] * BrodensSee Exotic Methods quest. * Cadash † [note] * Caridin † [note] * Dace * ''DuncoatCodex entry: The Key to the City * Ferald † [note] * Forender * Garal''See Paragon. * Gavorn * ''Gherlon * Gorosmote † * Harrowmont [note] * Helmi * HirolCodex entry: The Paragon Hirol * Hrildan * Ivo * Lantena * Lynchcar * Meino * RoustenLord Rousten who is a member of this house, is mentioned by Beraht to Rica Brosca to have a noble hunter named Elsye as a mistress, in the Dwarf Commoner Origin. Varick also mentions that he works in the Rousten Thaig, the ancient home of this house. * Seuss * Ortan † [note] * Tethras † [note] * Varen †Codex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug * Vollney Warrior Houses Houses which belong to the Warrior caste often pay the toll for Orzammar's safety and security. Indeed, there is not a single Warrior caste house or family that has not lost a child to the darkspawn.Dragon Age RPG Player's Guide, set 2, pg. 13. In spite of this, the Warrior caste is one of the most populous in Orzammar, perhaps due to the martial nature of dwarven society. * BeraEverd is a member of this up and rising House. The house name can be found on Everd's Sword and Everd's Boots description as well as in other equipment of his. * BlackstoneAs evidenced by Ser Blackstone, a fighter in The Proving held in the Dwarf Noble Origin and a warrior of great renown. * Brosca [note] * Haver * Kondrat † * Saelac * TurinCodex entry: Aurvar's Prize Smith Houses Houses belonging to the Smith caste has produced many Paragons, owing to the importance of smithing inventions to dwarven society. As a result, there have been many noble houses comprised of smiths, and these houses are often sponsors of exceptional young smiths.Dragon Age RPG Player's Guide, set 2, pg. 14. * Almas''Based on Everd's Sword description as well as on other equipment of his. * ''DuralCodex entry: Hands of the Carta * Etoras''Based on Dwarven Noble Armor description. * ''Galro''Based on Aeducan Mace description. * ''Merow''Based on Superior Dwarven Guard Armor description. * ''Paedus''Based on Dwarven Noble Armored Boots description. * ''Raed * Tollar''Based on the description of Dwarven Armor, Dwarven Armored Boots and Dwarven Helmet. * ''Turana''Based on Trian's Maul and Aeducan Shield descriptions. * ''Uldra''Based on Diamond Maul description. * ''Weyro''Based on Champion's Shield description. Miner Houses Houses of the Miner caste can be considered to have a great deal of influence, particularly in Orzammar, which was the ancestral home of the Smith and Miner castes, though they only rarely push their influence with the nobility.''Dragon Age RPG Player's Guide, set 2, pg. 15. * Valdasine † Houses of unknown caste * AratackCodex entry: Second Legionnaire's Journal * Dolvish''See Amgarrak Thaig. * ''HaranCodex entry: First Legionnaire's Journal * KlaretMentioned by the Dwarven Commander in the Redcliffe Castle during the climax. * KanarekNalthur was a member of this House. * RumoldMentioned by the Dwarven Commander in the Redcliffe Castle during the climax. * Tolban''Codex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug * ''YonochCodex entry: The Noladar Anthology of Dwarven Poetry * Zygmunt [note] Notes * House Branka may become extinct if the Warden kills Branka, the last legitimate member, during the A Paragon of Her Kind quest. * House Brosca is founded if the Warden is of Dwarf Commoner Origin and surives the events of the Fifth Blight. The Warden in the end of the Fifth Blight is elevated into the Warrior caste and nominated in the Orzammar Assembly to become a Paragon. This makes House Brosca a warrior house and possibly a noble one too, should the nomination be passed. * House Cadash is an ancient dwarven house. Shale when she was still a dwarf, used to be a female fighter of this House. Cadash Thaig was the ancestral home. * House Caridin is an extinct house. Its last member, Caridin, dies during A Paragon of Her Kind. * House Ferald's last member voluntarily joined the Legion of the Dead. Due to his great personal sacrifice, as well as his noble descent, the Legion can be considered to be the heir of House Ferald and be elevated to minor nobility, although with some restrictions, during the The Dead Caste quest. * House Harrowmont ceases to exist if Bhelen Aeducan becomes the next King of Orzammar during A Paragon of Her Kind. * House Ortan is re-established by Orta if the Warden completes the Lost to the Memories quest. * House Tethras ceases to exist by the Shaperate by being exiled into the surface. * According to Shaper Czibor, House Zygmunt lost its thaig to the darkspawn thirteen generations ago. }} References Category:Dwarven houses Category:Dwarven lore